Dappy Dandy
|evolution_span = October 29, 2009 - April 30, 2010|gaia_cash = 749}} Description These threads look to be flamboyant and fancy. Donning its pieces gives a sense of feeling proper... Positions Click to View/Hide All * Dappy Dandy * Dappy Dandy (Bow Cravat) * Dappy Dandy (Bow Cravat w/ Brooch) * Dappy Dandy (Brooch) * Dappy Dandy (Opened box) * Dappy Dandy (Curly 'stache) * Dappy Dandy (Straw hat) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy's straw hat) * Dappy Dandy (Jeweled Loop Tie) * Dappy Dandy (Penny Farthing) * Dappy Dandy (Fanciful Vest) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy!) * Dappy Dandy (Bowler hat) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy's bowler hat) * Dappy Dandy (Monocle) * Dappy Dandy (Twig 'stache) * Dappy Dandy (Specs) * Dappy Dandy (Suspenders) * Dappy Dandy (Tea time!) * Dappy Dandy (Flat top derby) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy's flat top derby) * Dappy Dandy (Cup of tea) * Dappy Dandy (The fancy pinky) * Dappy Dandy (Striped coat) * Dappy Dandy (Mini beard curls) * Dappy Dandy (Brocade D button vest) * Dappy Dandy (Something for you) * Dappy Dandy (Brocade top hat) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy's Top hat) * Dappy Dandy (Flared Regency Coat) * Dappy Dandy (Striped trousers) * Dappy Dandy (Tinted specs) * Dappy Dandy (Black spectator spat boots) * Dappy Dandy (Cuffed boots) * Dappy Dandy (socks) * Dappy Dandy (Sock Garters) * Dappy Dandy (Kissy kissy) * Dappy Dandy (Wide brim hat) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy's wide brim hat) * Dappy Dandy (Adorned overcoat) * Dappy Dandy (Gemmed 3 tier cravat) * Dappy Dandy (Cropped trousers) * Dappy Dandy (earcuff) * Dappy Dandy (Curly curtains) * Dappy Dandy (Pistol) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia) * Dappy Dandy (Top hat low) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy's top hat low) * Dappy Dandy (Grand Coat) * Dappy Dandy (Bolero) * Dappy Dandy (Sash) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy on your shoulder) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia's invitation) * Dappy Dandy (background) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia in Regency Gown) * Dappy Dandy (Chandelier R) * Dappy Dandy (Chandelier L) * Dappy Dandy (Banquet) * Dappy Dandy (Musketeer hat) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy's musketeer hat) * Dappy Dandy (Neck ruff) * Dappy Dandy (Ascot brooch) * Dappy Dandy (Hi-collar blouse) * Dappy Dandy (Gemmed shoes) * Dappy Dandy (mini cape) * Dappy Dandy (Floaty gifting Dappy) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia's friend Darla) * Dappy Dandy (Gemmed cane) * Dappy Dandy (Frilly shoe clips) * Dappy Dandy (hat pin) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy's corsair hat) * Dappy Dandy (Corsair hat) * Dappy Dandy (Dapper gent's hair) * Dappy Dandy (eyes) * Dappy Dandy (Coy smirk) * Dappy Dandy (face) * Dappy Dandy (Waist sash) * Dappy Dandy (Chain watch) * Dappy Dandy (Hook cane) * Dappy Dandy (Cape) * Dappy Dandy (Royal Crown) * Dappy Dandy (Dappy's Royal Crown) * Dappy Dandy (Scarlet Dapper gent's hair) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia's eyes) * Dappy Dandy (Wine colored lips) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia's sweet face) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia's locks) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia's updo) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia's dress) * Dappy Dandy (Dahlia's Regency Gown) * Dappy Dandy (Royal Cape) * Dappy Dandy (Shorts) * Dappy Dandy (Half Heart Frame) * Dappy Dandy (The gentleman) * Dappy Dandy (Darla and Dappy <3) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 10: Dappy Dandy Recolors * Dapper Hat Collection Theme * SDPlus #277 Dahlia * SDPlus #278 The Gentleman External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Unisex Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Human Category:Items Category:2009 Category:Tie Category:Pin Category:Facial Hair Category:Hat Category:Vest Category:Eyewear Category:On My Head Category:Food and Drink Category:Gloves Category:Coat Category:Pants Category:Boots Category:Socks Category:Earrings Category:Weapon Category:Gun Category:Companion Category:Sash Category:Background Category:Long Sleeve Shirt Category:Cloak Category:Staff Category:Hair Clip Category:Anklet Category:Wig Category:Eyes Category:Mouth Category:Face Category:Belt Category:Crown Category:Dress Category:Shorts